Water Vodka
by Ren-chan Jinguji
Summary: Hey people! This is just a one shot threesome that me and FallenAngel1157 had come up with so we hope you all like it! (WARNING: Yaoi, Smut, and Threesome!)


**Hello everyone! this is Ren-chan and this is a new oneshot threesome story written by FallenAngel1157 and I'd to dedicate this story to her and Kotori Yui who helped me so much! thank you guys! your awesome! **

Water Vodka

"Want some more Ichi?" Ren smirked at me & gave me the bottle of vodka. I looked at the half empty bottle in my hand.

"Straight? You don't want to mix it?"

Ren waved his hand like he was swatting a mosquito away.

"That answer your question?" Ren smirked again and took the bottle back, and chugged the rest. I stared at him in disbelief.

"Eh. Too much work." He glanced down at my hand. "You gonna drink that? Cause I'll take it if you don't want any..." I glared at him and drank some. Then I handed it back to Ren.

"The goal is to get drunk, Ichi..." Ren shoved the bottle back at me. "Now get drunk."

?~? 4 bottles later... ?~?

"Ehhhhhhh... Wanz some mores?" I looked over at Ren. We were both laying on the floor in his basement.

"Cow... Masha wif cow outfitsh..." Ren's arms were above his head and his face was turned towards me. His eyes were closed and he was drooling a bit and saw me struggling with the bottle, so he reached forward and snatched it.

"Wen! You wanz mores?" I reached my arm forward and tried to grab the bottle, but it was just out of my reach.

"Masha... Cow Masha..." Ren opened his eyes a little and made a weird smile.

"Theres you go, Ichi!" He rolled it to me and I grabbed it in my hand.

"Tanks Wen..." I focused with all my might on the vodka. I tried to take the cap off,

but my hand wouldn't cooperate.

"Wen da vokka's bwoken..." He opened his eyes more and reached over for the bottle. He failed at opening it too.

"I wan more vokka!" I whined and Ren gave the bottle back to me.

"Vokkaaaaaaaaaaa!" I pouted and stared over at Ren. He looked confused.

"Where ares we again?"

"Uh... I tink your bazemen." Ren looked around with wide eyes.

"Oooooooooooh... Tank you Ichi... You so smart..." I smiled at Ren.

"No! You just stupid!" Ren giggled.

"Yup..."

Ren and I both looked up as we heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and saw Natsuki.

"Nazuki! Canz you open da vokka?" I reached my hand up as he crouched down next to me. Natsuki didn't say anything as he took the vodka and opened it, then handed it back to me. Ren's eyes grew wide.

"Nazuki's magic!" I took a swig and smiled up at Natsuki like an idiot.

"Tank you Nazuki... Hnn..." I shivered. It was cold in the basement, and Ren and I were wearing tank tops because it was the middle of summer. I looked up at Natsuki with puppy dog eyes.

"C-cold... Nazuki I'm c-cold..." I curled up on my side trying to keep warm. I heard him sigh and saw glasses set on the ground between me and Ren. Ren looked

up at "Natsuki".

"Sazuki? Dat you?" I felt two hands pick me up and lay me down on the bed in the guest room, which was a few feet away. A few seconds later, Satsuki carried Ren in and layed him down next to me.

Satsuki sat between us and pulled us onto his lap. Ren leaned his head into Satsuki's chest. I did the same and stared up at him.

"Tanks Sazuki..." Ren closed his eyes and cuddled into Satsuki like a small child. Satsuki's arm slid around my waist and undid my belt. I looked down at his hand, wondering what he was doing.

"Sazuki... Whats you doin?" Ren said as he looked over at Satsuki's hand, which was now holding my cock. I gasped and bit my finger as the cold air hit it.

"S-Sazuki... St-stop..." He started to pump it, slowly at first then gradually faster. I moaned a bit, unable to control myself. Ren stared wide eyed in disbelief, then undid his own pants.

"Ren? Wh-aah-at are you d-doin?" Ren looked up at Satsuki lustfully.

"Not Masha cow... Eh wha-eva." Satsuki smirked and took Ren's cock in his free hand, and started pumping it like he did to mine.

The two of us sat there, being molested by Satsuki, and enjoying every second of it. Sure, it wasn't Ittoki... But it wasn't my fault that Satsuki happened to be walking around, horny as fuck.

Ren moaned and came on Satsuki, himself, and the bed. Satsuki let go of Ren's hard on and scooped up some of his cum with his finger. He licked it off and

smirked. He let go of my cock and flipped so he was over Ren. He pinned Ren's hand up above his head.

I looked down and slipped my dick back into my boxers, then tried to zip and buckle my jeans. Satsuki heard me messing with my belt and turned to look at me.

His eyes narrowed as I stood up to leave, but I stumbled and caught myself on the wall. Satsuki let go of Ren and walked swiftly past me, shutting the door and locking it. Then he shoved me harshly so I fell back on the bed. I landed right next to Ren on the bed. Too close.

Ren looked at me, eyes clouded over with lust as he leaned forward and pulled my chin up. My eyes grew wide as I realized, in my drunken state, what he was about to do.

"Ren! St-stop! I'm not Mashado!" He leaned in quickly and pushed his lips against mine, and I felt his tongue trying to sneak into my mouth.

"Mmn! Mhm!" I tried to pull away, but it's not easy to escape when two horny guys are trying to rape you.

Satsuki pushed me down and pinned my hands above me as he had done to Ren a few minutes ago. Ren, on the other hand, was laying on top of me, holding my face in his hands. I started to get weak, losing the sudden adrenaline rush. His tongue went back into my mouth, and he pushed in further, making me moan.

"R-Ren..." I panted a bit as he pulled back and brushed some hair out of his face. He smirked at me, then bit his lip. Then he blinked and looked around, confused.

"Doki? Dat you?" He looked at me with his head tilted to the side. He was obviously so drunk he had no idea what he just did.

Satsuki pushed Ren over so he was laying flat next to me. Satsuki stripped Ren of all his clothes, then did the same to me and himself, leaving us completely exposed. I felt like my mind was clouded over, like I was sitting in a strobe light at some rave. Everything was moving in slow motion, things seemingly teleporting instead of moving normally. One second I was having my shirt taken off by Satsuki, the next I was cumming in his mouth.

My hands were tangled in his hair as he stopped sucking me and looked up, my cum dribbling out of the corner of his lips. Even though it was Satsuki, it turned me on even more.

"Sazuki..." Without even wanting to, I crawled over to Satsuki and sat on his lap. Next thing I knew, I was riding him and moaning, clutching to his shirt and tears beading in my eyes.

Again with the damn teleporting!

I wrapped my arms and legs around him as he stood up to move over to Ren, who was laying back against the pillows with his legs spread. I whimpered as Satsuki pulled out of me and positioned me in front of Ren, then pushed me slowly forward into him.

I had no control over my weak body and my clouded mind, and Satsuki wasn't helping either. He was coaxing me to do the dirty work for him, knowing that I was confused due to the amount of vodka I'd been drinking earlier. Bastard... my hands clenched as

I thought about it.

"Aah! Ichi!" I looked down and saw Ren under me, cum over his chest and his arms around my neck. He was moaning my name loudly as I felt hands around my waist pushing me forward and pulling me back, making the thrusting motion into Ren.

Ren moaned again, and came. I watched as the white fluid squirted out of him and landed on his chest, which was heaving. I felt some get on my face, and Satsuki looked around from behind me and licked it off. I blushed as I felt his tongue against my cheek, close to my lips. His eyes looked at me for a second before he leaned in closer to kiss me roughly, biting my lip as he did so. He pushed in far like how I did with Ren, and I moaned once again.

I pulled back panting, staring deep into Satsuki's unreadable eyes. What was he thinking? What was he going to do?

My second question was answered as I felt him thrust hard into my entrance. I felt Satsuki push into me, deeper and deeper.

My breathing got more shaky as I felt him in me. Once he was in all the way, he stopped and wrapped his arms around me, then set his head on my shoulder. He licked my ear, and I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Don't be afraid..." He whispered. "It'll be good... Trust me..." He thrusted into me hard, and I gasped at his strength. Well, it was Satsuki after all.

Ren moaned, louder than before and twisted the sheets with his sweaty palms. Satsuki pounded into me again and I put my hands down on either side of Ren's head to steady myself. I felt like I was gonna pass out.

As Satsuki kept thrusting, I felt my mind slipping away. It wasn't clouded anymore, it just felt... gone. Empty. Blank.

Ren's loud screaming brought me back to reality. He arched his back as I hit his prostate, and he screamed my name at the top of his lungs. I didn't know how he had enough energy to yell so loud. I was surprised I didn't collapse on top of him. It was probably Satsuki's strong arms around me that was keeping me upright.

"TOKIYA! HARDER!" He dug his nails into my neck and I cringed. I looked down at Ren, lying under me with his eyes shut and his mouth open, screaming my name. I heard the moans and shouts, but it wasn't registering in my head.

Satsuki thrusted again and my vision went blurry. "Aaah!" Satsuki put his head back on my shoulder and I felt him smile.

"There it is..." He whispered, undoubtedly to himself. He hit my prostate again, and my hands gripped the sheets on either side of Ren. I couldn't stand it any longer the third time he hit it, my back arching as I leaned backwards into him.

"Ah...S-Satsuki..." I was breathing heavily as the blonde started sucking on my neck again. He continued to thrust, and I came inside Ren. I couldn't hold back any longer. Ren moaned one last time and leaned his head to the side.

I went limp in Satsuki's arms. I felt something warm fill me, and my eyes shut. I...I just...

Satsuki leaned back with me, pulling me out of Ren. Ren whimpered and curled on his side. Satsuki then pulled me out of him, and I cringed a bit. He layed me down on the bed and pulled the covers up over both me and Ren. I heard him rustling around with his clothes as I drifted off.

"Wake up you asshole!" I opened my eyes slowly and grabbed at my head as I felt it pounding. Masato was looming over me with a look on his face that said he wanted to kill me.

"Wha? Masato?" I forgot I was at Ren's, and was genuinely confused to why Masato was there. "Wh-what are you...doing here?"

"Oh, I think you know better than anyone, Ichinose!" He pulled my arm away from my face and glared at me. I turned my head to the side as Masato walked around to the other side of the bed, where Ren was sleeping.

"Lying, cheating, drunken BASTARD!" Masato smacked Ren in the face and he opened his eyes. Ren glared up at Masato.

"Good morning to you to, Masato..." Ren rubbed his cheek then turned and saw me laying next to him. He jumped and almost fell out of the bed.

"ICHI!? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?! NAKED?!" My headache was bothering me too much to react the way Ren did. I just turned over and pulled the blanket high up over me, embarrassed that I was laying naked in a bed with him.

When I turned, I was facing the door, and I saw Ittoki standing there with tears in his eyes. I blinked a couple times to make sure it was him.

"Ittoki? Why are you..." He walked over to me and crouched next to the bed so we were looking at each other, eye level.

He put his arms around me and hugged me tightly.

He looked deep onto my eyes, and I looked back at him. He leaned forward and kissed me on the the cheek.

"Does it hurt?" He whispered in my ear. I nodded.

"Was it Satsuki?" I nodded again, wondering how he knew what happened.

"I found a piece of glass outside, and he disappeared for awhile yesterday. Syo was looking for him," Ittoki snuggled into me. "And I know you would never purposely do something like that."

I smiled slightly. He stood up and bounded over to Masato, who was still yelling at Ren.

"Told you this was from his glasses!" He showed Masato a shard of glass victoriously. "Toki said so!"

Masato ignored Ittoki and continued to yell at Ren, who got up and wrapped sheets around his waist, running out of the room to escape Masato. Ittoki giggled and looked ever at me.

"Poor Ren... He has to deal with an angry Masa!" I sat up now that it was just me and him. I rubbed my eyes and gripped my head again.

"How much did you drink? You look like you have a monster headache." He looked at me with his head tilted to the side cutely.

"... A lot..." I looked over at him as he looked at the bed with a grossed out look on his face.

"Ew... That looks nasty..." I looked down at the bed and saw the dried seed all over it. I groaned when I thought of what happened last night.

"It is..."

Otoya smiled at me and came over and hugged me again.

"Let's go... before Masa gets really mad..." I stood up and we walked out of the room. Then we heard yelling upstairs.

"Geez..." I said as Ittoki laughed.

**END!**

**Well everyone! I hope you like this little ones hot threesome! See ya next time and don't forget to review!;D**


End file.
